Historias del crepúsculo
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: En la tarde, en las horas del divino crepúsculo sereno, se pueblan de tinieblas los espacios y las almas de sueños /•/ Para el reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing.
1. Alegoría a las cosas perdidas

Disclaimer:

 _Los detalles, trama y personajes originales de Hellsing son propiedad de Kōta Hirano, Shōnen Gahōsha y Young King OURs (manga), Umanosuke Iida, Yasunori Urata, Gonzo y Fuji Television (anime), Tomokazu Tokoro, Hiroyuki Tanaka, Satelight, Madhouse, Graphinica y Kelmadick (OVA)._

Advertencias:

 _La clasificación indica temas que no son propiamente para menores o personas sensibles a asuntos relacionados con la violencia física, psicológica, o contenido de índole sexual en determinado momento, además de uso de lenguaje vulgar. Queda a discreción del lector el contenido._

Dedicatorias:

 _Para el reto Anual 2017 del foro La Mansión Hellsing, se permitió un multichapter, así que eso haré._

* * *

 **Historias del crepúsculo**

En la tarde, en las horas del divino crepúsculo sereno, se pueblan de tinieblas los espacios y las almas de sueños

\- José Asunción Silva-

* * *

 **Alegoría a las cosas perdidas**

El sol de la tarde teñía de rojo el cielo nublado, rojo intenso como el de sus propias ropas, como la sangre fresca que mana de una herida, como la vida misma.

—Alucard…

La palabra se deslizó por sus labios como la extensión de un suspiro inconsciente, pero tal como había ocurrido en los último años, nada sucedió.

Recordó lo mucho que había odiado que esa palabra escapara sin proponérselo y que, en respuesta, sintiera la presencia de aquél respondiendo.

Le tomó poco tiempo comprender que bastaba con desearlo para que acudiera a su encuentro, así que trabajó arduamente en su disciplina para no llamarlo si no era estrictamente necesario, para que él no sospechara la forma en la que esporádicamente saltaba a su mente, lo mucho que se había impregnado la imagen del vampiro, si es que así se podía llamar a aquella criatura. Incluso su sonrisa diabólica se había vuelto casi una obsesión desde que le viera por primera vez, evolucionando desde el pavor al monstruo a algo más perverso que le hacía imaginarle antes de acostarse.

Pensó en todas aquellas veces que se había resistido a llamarlo por el simple gusto de tenerlo frente a ella, escuchando su voz ronca y la sonrisa sardónica.

Se sintió frustrada, la necesidad de demostrar que aún siendo joven -y mujer-, podría mantener el control de una organización paramilitar de tal importancia como lo era Hellsing, se había impuesto a sus más elementales deseos.

De haber sido diferentes las circunstancias ¿se habría permitido reconocerlo abiertamente?

Definitivamente no, aún pensando en sí misma como una niña, antes del horror que sobrevino tras la masacre que la colocó como líder de la casa Hellsing, simplemente no se concebía como alguien capaz de esperar que correspondiera a tan infantil sentimiento.

No obstante, ¿qué importancia tenía que lo reconociera en ese instante? En ese momento que era una anciana solitaria.

Repasó los símbolos del libro con la punta de los dedos.

Si alguien hubiera entrado a la habitación en ese momento, la habría encontrado con las manos en el regazo, la mirada meditabunda, a media luz por el atardecer mortecino, como las Magdalenas de Georges de La Tour.

Siempre le había gustado esa serie, era silenciosa y oscura pero le transmitía un sentimiento tan poderoso que era como admirar el paso del tiempo en un solo un instante.

—Alucard… — repitió.

Y no hubo respuesta.

Devolvió el libro a su lugar, no había en él algo que fuera de utilidad, pero le mantenía cerca para repasar sus símbolos que sabía de memoria.

Se puso de pie para irse a dormir. Miró su reflejo en el espejo: el tiempo se le había escapado a su cuerpo, pero no había conseguido apaciguar su deseo y, si tan solo llegase a suceder que aquél volviera mientras aún viviera, dejaría que ese suspiro que escapaba formando su nombre, se volviera finalmente un llamado libre en el que entregaría todo lo que celosamente había guardado.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic # 1 Shipp (pareja) que NO te guste._

 _No me odien, pero no me gusta el AlucardxIntegra_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. Odisea

**Odisea**

Seras Victoria miró sobre su hombro al mayordomo. Nunca había sido especialmente dulce, ni siquiera medianamente cálido, pero así estaba bien porque podría mantener las cosas en orden.

—Me encargaré de todo, señorita.

—Hasta las cenizas.

El hombre se inclinó solemnemente.

Viajando entre las sombras, como tiempo atrás solía hacer su maestro, llegó a la entrada de la mansión para luego subir al auto.

Seras no despegó la mirada de la ventana. Cuando las llamas empezaron a abrazar la inmensa mansión Hellsing quiso levantarse, aunque al final no lo hizo. Había pensado que su mayordomo esperaría unos días antes de cumplir su orden, pero intuyó que quería darle un regalo de despedida. El fuego se impregnó en sus ojos y en su memoria, abriéndose espacio entre sus innumerables recuerdos.

—Hemos llegado — dijo el conductor al cabo de un rato.

Ella se limitó a sonreír tímidamente, y por un instante, se sintió como la chica policía, como la novata que no estaba segura de nada.

— ¡Vamos, señores! — exclamó a sus hombres — ¡Es la última oportunidad que tienen para revisar que no olvidan nada!

A ella no le importaba. A lo largo de su no vida, había aprendido a dejar ir. Esa había sido la lección más dolorosa de la inmortalidad, de la que su maestro jamás siquiera le advirtió. Aunque tampoco había ahondado mucho en explicaciones de cualquier otro tipo, él había sido más parecido a las aves que ponían sus huevos en un acantilado y luego las crías debían de dar un salto mortal para aprender a volar durante la caída.

Los preparativos tomaron todavía una hora más, y cerca de cuarenta minutos de turbulencia antes de que la nave se estabilizara.

—Los chicos están listos ¿Desea ponerlos a dormir ahora? — preguntó su segundo oficial.

—Dame un momento — pidió con una sonrisa que le dio un toque casi infantil.

El hombre se retiró cerrando la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie importunara a su capitana, heredera de la Organización Hellsing y maestra.

Hacía unos cincuenta años lo había convertido en vampiro, pero aún le sorprendía cómo podía seguir siendo tan dulce como seguramente lo fue en vida. Recordó cuando les explicó la misión, una que no tendría retorno, o si lo tenía, sería cuando el mundo que conocían ya no existiría. Aun así, ella tendía a la melancolía por dejar lo que había sido su hogar.

Se detuvo en una ventana para mirar el planeta haciéndose más pequeño a medida que la nave ganaba velocidad.

Canis Majoris estaba a 4900 años luz, poco tiempo cuando Seras los pusiera a dormir. Esa era la ventaja de la inmortalidad, el motivo por el que formaron esa avanzada de exploración.

Ironías de la vida. Tantos siglos proscribiendo vampiros, y ahora encomendaban a un grupo de ellos la responsabilidad de encontrar un nuevo hogar para humanidad.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 2: Un género que jamás hayas usado (o el menos usado)_

 _Jamás he usado la parodia, pero ese es el reto 5, por lo que me quedaban otras opciones que son western y Sci-Fi, y como el western me mataba de risa, pues me quedé con Sci-Fi_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. El día que el olvido venció

**El día que el olvido venció**

— ¿Pip? — preguntó quedamente Seras.

El hombre levantó el rostro que había mantenido recargado en sus rodillas, parpadeó lentamente, por un instante pareció dudar sobre dónde estaba, sus cejas se contrajeron sutilmente y la mano derecha se movió cerca de su bota, en donde guardaba el cuchillo de caza.

Pero al tiempo en que hacía eso, parpadeó nuevamente, y la expresión severa se desvaneció.

—Aquí estoy, mignonete.

—No te vayas — dijo ella.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia el frente, recargando su frente en la suya.

—No lo haré.

Seras entrecerró los ojos. Hacía años que sospechaba que algo no iba bien, que estaba pasando por alto algún detalle que no podía averiguar cómo subsanar porque su maestro no estaba, porque Walter también se había ido y su ama reconocía no saber al respecto.

Pip siempre había sido irreverente, aunque cumplía cabalmente la tarea de susurrar adecuadamente cuál era la mejor estrategia para salir adelante en alguna misión, pero, desde hacía un tiempo, era extraño en muchas maneras, fuera de lugar, como si perdiera lucidez.

—No podrás evitarlo.

Él le había dicho que, cuando le llamaba, tenía la impresión de que solo se había desvanecido un instante en el pasillo de la mansión, que despertaba justo al instante en que la primera teniente Zorin Blitz rompía las líneas de defensa y él despertaba para regresar a ese combate.

Seras podía sentir los "hilos" que lo unían a ella, una sensación familiar que había aprendido a controlar para poder llamarlo y que solo hasta el regreso de su maestro, muchos años después, supo que su intuición había sido correcta para convertirlo en lo que él llamaba "familiar".

Tomando su último aliento en el momento justo, no solo había completado su conversión en una verdadera no muerta, sino que había empleado una de las habilidades propias de su maestro al guardar dentro de sí al capitán. Aunque ninguna casualidad la habría preparado para lo que dijo su maestro, cuando ella decidió consultarle sobre la pérdida de lucidez de Pip.

Hubiera deseado que se burlara de ella, que revolviera su cabello y le dijera que no se preocupara de cosas absurdas.

—Así que aún sigue consiente — había dicho, sin el gesto exasperante y despectivo que lo caracterizaba y por ello, el miedo se había apoderado de cada fibra de la aún aprendiz.

No hubo manera de que puntualizara más el asunto, aunque fue cuestión de semanas para que comprendiera a lo que se refería.

Aquel pensamiento rompía su corazón, el mismo que hacía años que no latía, pero aun así le daba la impresión de saltar cuando él le robaba un beso en el mundo onírico que a veces compartían cuando ella estaba por despertar.

" _Los vampiros no sueñan"_ , decía su ama cuando le hablaba de aquello.

—Esto es lo más parecido que tendremos a envejecer juntos — dijo Pip de pronto.

Seras sintió los "hilos" tensarse y luego caer lánguidamente.

— ¿Pip?

Él abrió los ojos, carentes de brillo, profundos como un abismo, tan parecidos a los de los ejércitos y enemigos vencidos que, en su momento, su maestro llamó para servir en la batalla.

No hubo respuesta, eso no le sorprendió. De la misma manera en que había descubierto que estaba con ella la primera vez, había comprendido que se había marchado.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 4:_ _OTP con un final triste._

 _No conté mal, me salté el 3._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Nuestros días pasados

**Nuestros días pasados**

Abochornada, Seras se colgó la mochila al hombro mirando el horario de clases que le había dado su ama esa mañana. Recordó con recelo la postura inflexible que había adoptado respecto a esa misión.

—Estamos en una posición difícil — le dijo —. Aún no nos libramos de la desacreditación, me reprochan lo sucedido como si tuviera la culpa de que los altos generales fueran corruptos, no permitirán una operación como solíamos hacerlas, tiene que ser discreto.

Pero para Seras, no había excusa que valiera la pena de volver a cursar la preparatoria. Había sido horrible la primera vez, no quería tener que pasar por lo mismo a sus sesenta años.

Como era el primer día, no debería haber lugares asignados en el salón de clases, pero el ser una extraña en la ciudad la ponía en desventaja. Al final eligió un sitio junto a la ventana, al final de la fila. A los pocos minutos una chica se sentó a su lado, ella no pudo haber escuchado el comentario de Pip sobre su escote, pero eso no evitó que se sintiera avergonzada y con ganas de disculparse.

Justo cuando el timbre sonó, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la vampiresa al tiempo que un chico entraba en el salón, quedando sentado al otro lado de donde estaban ellas.

—Te gusta lo bueno ¿Eh, Viky? — dijo su compañera con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Es Victoria, no Viky.

—Se llama Edward, pero no te hagas ilusiones, batea a todo el que se le acerca.

Integra había tenido razón al respecto de lo que sucedía en esa ciudad. Con su pálida piel, los labios carnosos, los ojos casi dorados y el pelo revuelto, atraía sin ningún esfuerzo a cualquiera sin necesidad de un "rayo sexual", como lo llamaba Pip.

El chico se giró levemente, seguramente había sentido su mirada y Victoria agachó el rostro mientras que su compañera se reía.

El resto de la mañana fue tan terrible como recordaba que era la escuela. Tomó notas solo para que los profesores no le llamaran la atención y respondió lo que le preguntaron, pues al ser la nueva, todos sentían un placer morboso por convertirla en el centro de atención.

Para la hora del almuerzo, le preocupaba que Jessica, como se llamaba su compañera, la obligara a comer, no lo resistiría y terminaría vomitando, sin embargo, usando de pretexto una dieta de Internet, ambas se la pasaron cotilleando sobre Edward.

En solo una hora, le había dado tanta información que lo único que faltaba hacer, era matarlo. Era un hecho que, desde su llegada, las desapariciones de chicas habían aumentado en la ciudad. Solo que nadie se había alarmado porque esperaban algo obvio como un monstruo de dientes desproporcionados aullando como demente y rodeado de gouhls, que era lo normal.

Finalmente, la hora de salir llegó, aunque Victoria pensó que nunca lo haría.

— ¿Seras? — preguntó Edward alcanzándola cerca de la puerta — ¿Tienes un momento? ¿Puedo llevarte a casa?

Ella asintió y le siguió hasta el estacionamiento. Sin ningún tipo de pega, se subió en el Volvo dejando que la llevara a donde supuso que llevaría a todas las chicas, que resultó ser un lago al final de un camino de tierra que pasaba casi desapercibido entre el follaje.

¿Qué clase de chica tonta se sentía confiada en esa ruta?

—Desde la mañana, no he podido alejar mi atención de ti — le dijo deteniendo el auto —. Esto no es algo que haga frecuentemente… es la primera vez que siento algo así… tan fuerte, como si un lobo se enamorara de una oveja.

Seras sonrió y Pip prorrumpió en carcajadas.

 _"¡Con razón lo convirtieron!"_ exclamó _"¡Si es lo mejor que se le ocurre para un ligue, este tipo sigue siendo virgen!"_

—Las ovejas son algo tontas — respondió ella.

—Este lobo es masoquista.

Edward se inclinó hacia el frente con la obvia intención de besarle, con lo ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Seras lo vio como en cámara lenta, nunca le había gustado que los chicos hicieran eso. No estaba segura si era por sus sentimientos por el capitán, pero prefería la forma casi ruda de él.

—No… esto está yendo demasiado lejos — dijo apartándolo con un suave empujón que, sin embargo, lo hizo retroceder violentamente.

Edward bajó del auto visiblemente afectado, ella hizo lo mismo. Él empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mirándola con una expresión que mediaba entre la confusión y la desesperación.

—Eres bueno con el control mental, quizás no tanto como mi maestro, pero si lo suficiente como para convencer a una chica de venir a este solitario lugar en donde nadie la podría ayudar.

 _"No subestimes el sentido común de una adolescente cachonda"_ le dijo el capitán, _"Acaba con esto, mignonette."_

Sacó de su mochila el arma que llevaba escondida y disparó una vez. Edward pudo esquivar el primero, pero el segundo lo alcanzó en la rodilla haciéndole caer y el tercero le voló la cabeza.

—Pensé que era más fuerte — dijo acercándose para asegurarse de que no se iba a regenerar.

 _"¿Qué esperabas de alguien que caza colegialas?"_

Seras cargó el cuerpo y lo metió en el maletero del auto.

 _"Hay que irnos, no había tenido un día tan malo desde que perdí el ojo, pensé que no iba a sobrevivir Biología"_

—No te quejes, faltan al menos otros dos vampiros que deben de estar en la escuela también y tenemos tarea de cálculo.

 _"¿Qué clase de enfermo elige pasar la eternidad en la preparatoria?"_

Empujó el auto con tanta fuerza que no perdió empuje sino hasta que quedó completamente hundido en el agua. Se sacudió las manos y suspiró.

—Cada quien escoge su infierno.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 5: Parodia_

 _¿Tengo que explicar qué estoy parodiando?_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	5. Cuando la soledad pide quedarnos

**Cuando la soledad pide quedarnos**

—No, señor Valentine, no. Lo está haciendo con demasiada fuerza.

Luke resopló, y aunque mantenía el ceño fruncido, no hico comentario al respecto, solo volvió a tomar el mazo de cartas, lo partió en dos tantos mas o menos iguales y volvió a barajar, sin embargo, al menos cuatro cartas escaparon de sus manos, casi llegando al otro lado de la mesa.

Tubalcain las tomó, le pidió el mazo de cartas al otro vampiro y las pasó de una mano a otra haciendo el ruido que era característico de las florituras.

—Esto no es como despedazar soldados — le dijo —, la agilidad en las manos es eso, agilidad, no fuerza.

Ante ese comentario Jan no pudo evitar el chaquear la lengua con desdén. Se había mantenido callado porque su hermano así se lo había pedido, pero aquello estaba llegando al límite de lo absurdo. Luke lo miró de soslayo, y no necesitó nada más para decidir que él no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí. Lo hubiera expresado en voz alta, pero aunque tentar al diablo se le daba bien, no estaba de humor para que su hermano le montara una escena frente al _Dandy_.

Aquel hombre le daba escalofríos, la forma tan anticuada y ceremoniosa de hablar, las maneras en las que ejecutaba tareas tan simples como encender un cigarro dando la impresión de que se estaba presentando para un gran público en el teatro más prestigioso de la ciudad, era insoportable.

Pero lo que más le irritaba, era la forma en la que Luke correspondía las atenciones y pasaban el rato si sus asignaciones coincidían, era como si quisiera complacerlo de alguna manera, como si viera en él, el reflejo del hombre adulto que jamás llegaría a ser, por haber sido convertido apenas dejó la adolescencia.

—No se aferre a las cartas, no son un cuchillo, debe dejar que el movimiento fluya.

Y diciendo eso tomó la primera carta haciendo con ella un movimiento que llamó "spin card". Luke lo miró un momento antes de disculparse, era tiempo de marcharse y el reloj de aquella sala lo anunciaba.

Tubalcain solo asintió, sin necesidad alguna de otro detalle absurdo e innecesario de despedida.

Al dejar el vampiro la habitación, el silencio se volvió casi absoluto. Sus sentidos agudizados percibían el agua de las tuberías, el lejano eco del salón de práctica de tiro y aún más distante el pitido de las máquinas que daban forma y existencia a la organización.

Continuó haciendo los movimientos, pasando las cartas de una mano a otra, apenas prestando atención a algo que se había vuelto casi mecánico desde que tenía unos doce años.

" _Una hermosa y maravillosa guerra",_ pensó, repitiendo la esencia del mensaje de la reunión que había hecho coincidir a los oficiales e iniciados de Millenium en el mismo salón.

Él conocía a varios, estuvo presente cuando algunos abandonaron su humanidad, y a medida que el grupo había crecido, supo con certeza que el destino se volvía cada vez más ambiguo. Cada uno tenía un propósito, un escalafón con el que colaborarían para cumplir los objetivos establecidos, que no eran más claros que esa única declaración casi infantil.

Pero él no tenía dudas, él sabía cuál era su lugar y cuál era su función. Giró la vista hacia la puerta que Luke Valentine había cerrado a su espalda.

—Yo fui creado para destruir a Alucard—le había dicho el chico mientras abandonaban la sala en la que les había sido informado cómo continuarían con las operaciones en Inglaterra.

—Todos lo fuimos — le respondió.

—Lo sé, pero los demás no tendrán oportunidad de ponerse a prueba. El Mayor me ha enviado a mi, bueno, a nosotros, al edificio sede de la organización Hellsing. Jan se encargará de los soldados y de sir Integra, yo debo enfrentar a Alucard.

—Juegas en casa del enemigo, no será sencillo.

—Si que lo será — insistió el joven —, llevaremos una avanzada de soldados, poco más de una veintena, con la alta tasa de contagio que se ha conseguido, Jan tendrá convertidos a todos los soldados de Hellsing en cuestión de tres cuartos de hora, tal vez menos.

Tubalcain asintió, pero no porque estuviera de acuerdo con él, sino porque no quería alterarlo, algo a lo que la mayoría de los vampiros era proclive. Incluso él, aunque no le sucedía con tanta frecuencia como a sus compañeros.

Alguna vez, El Doctor le había dicho que se debía a que era más viejo de lo que mayoría de los voluntarios con los que se habían hecho los experimentos.

" _Tendrá que ver con la madurez de las células cerebrales",_ pero el tema no le intereso demasiado, así que continuó con el margen de edad al que estaba acostumbrado.

Dejó las cartas sobre la mesa extendiéndolas boca abajo para después darles la vuelta, quedando primera el as de espadas.

Nunca creyó en las estupideces de la adivinación con cartas, pero tuvo un presentimiento, quizás más relacionado con la actitud tozuda de los hermanos Valentine que llevaban a un único pensamiento lógico. Eran demasiado jóvenes, cuando humanos solo se alistaron para poder matar sin restricciones, y aunque el tiempo había calmado la animosidad de Luke, lo cierto era que continuaba con la idea fija de alcanzar la gloria y el éxtasis a través de la sangre.

¡Qué carencia de propósito!

Volvió a ordenar el mazo, dejándolo en la mesa de aquél saloncito privado al que no volvería, porque cuando Luke muriera, no quedaría nadie más ahí con quien pudiera hacer un buen juego. Estaría solo de nuevo, hasta que un nuevo vampiro, con carácter lo suficientemente mesurado, le hiciera compañía mientras el mundo enloquecía.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 6: Personaje poco popular de Iscariote o Millennium_

 _Tubalcain Alhambra es tan poco popular que ni siquiera aparece en la lista de personajes seleccionables, lo combiné con los hermanos Valentine porque me agradan, y porque tampoco es que tengan oleadas de admiradores, así que es como un 3x1._

 _¿O se referían a poco popular en el sentido de que lo odian?_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Detalles técnicos

**Detalles técnicos**

Pip iba a repetir la pregunta esperando que Integra comprendiera que no era una broma, pero ella se adelantó.

—No voy a responder.

Estaba por salir pero se topó con Seras.

—Escuche mi nombre.

—Quería saber si podías convertirte en murciélago.

Ella hizo un mohín girándose hacia su ama.

—¿Es verdad?

Integra no respondió, no quería explicarle que al capitán Bernadotte lo único que le detenía para colarse en su habitación, era que alguien le había dicho que como seguía siendo virgen y no había completado su transformación, se convertiría en ghoul y se lo comería.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 8: Drabble cómico con tu pareja preferida._

 _No estoy segura del resultado, me cuesta expresarme con pocas palabras._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Tiempos violentos, tiempos de té

**Tiempos violentos, tiempos de té**

Tenía aún la sensación de entumecimiento en los dedos, aunque eso no era nada en comparación con el sentimiento de humillación de haberse visto en la necesidad de escapar. No podía decir que la misión había fracasado, pero permitir que un soldado sin más rango fuese el que derribara al vampiro, era demasiado como para soportar, sobre todo porque Arthur no dejaría de reprochárselo.

—Disculpa…

Resopló con hastío, lo que menos soportaría luego de una misión de dos meses, sería a alguna de las airadas mujeres que Arthur llevaba a la mansión. Se giró intentando controlar el gesto arisco de su rostro, pero con la sangre manchando su camisa y parte del rostro, poco se podía hacer para no escandalizarla. Esperaba que chillara, que saliera corriendo, pero ella no lo hizo, sino que fue directamente hacia él.

—Usted tiene que ser _El ángel de la muerte._

No respondió, no sentía necesidad de explicarse a las amantes de Arthur.

— ¿Es suya? — peguntó palpando la sangre de la camisa. A eso solo negó con la cabeza, tampoco quería que se alarmara e insistiera en darle atención médica como habían hecho algunas con carácter menos banal.

—Arthur está demasiado ebrio — le dijo empujándolo—, y yo no tengo ningún deseo de soportar a otro imbécil caballero con afán de follar.

Walter parpadeó intentando no mostrarse consternado, pero antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba con ella en un salón que pocas veces era usado. La vio dejarse caer en el diván, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el techo.

Se preguntó que clase de comentarios había hecho Arthur sobre él como para que esa mujer se sintiera con la confianza de encerrarse en una habitación con él, aparentemente dispuesta a dormirse. Evidentemente esperaba que evitara que alguien la importunara o intentara propasarse, pero aunque a él no le iba el papel de guardaespaldas, decidió quedarse porque a él tampoco le apetecía lidiar con Arthur ebrio, menos aún con los caballeros.

Miró hacia el bar, y arrastrando los pies se dirigió hacia ahí. Destapó una botella de whiskey, sacó unos hielos y empezó a servir.

—Deberías tomarte un té, te sentaría mejor.

Arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Té? — preguntó.

— ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Puedes hablar!

" _Sarcástica ¿Por qué, no?"_ , pensó.

—Y ya que estás en eso, prepárame uno a mi.

—Para eso está el mayordomo.

—Arthur lo despidió esta tarde.

Walter suspiró. Esperaba que al menos no le hubiera disparado para evitarse los pormenores burocráticos y de pagar una exorbitante pensión para que no hablara respecto a lo ocurrido en la mansión, pero con él, eran tres en lo que iba del año.

La tetera empezó a silbar, apagó la parrilla eléctrica y empezó con el laborioso proceso de preparar una taza de té.

—No pensé que supieras hacerlo — dijo ella, que se había puesto de pie, quedando al otro lado de la barra.

—Lo aprendí hace mucho.

En realidad no podía recordar cuándo, o quién le enseñó, pero hacía un tiempo que no lo preparaba, era más rápido y con un efecto más potente un trago de whiskey, no le daba tiempo para pensar, como en ese momento.

—Deberías cambiar de aires — dijo poniendo la mano sobre la mancha de sangre, ya seca.

Sonrió de medio lado.

Antes de poder decir nada más, la puerta se abrió y entró Arthur con una mano en la frente. Los miró a ambos con gesto desorientado, pero solo un instante.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste? — preguntó, refiriéndose a Walter.

—Hace una hora, quizás.

—Veo que ya se conocen.

—Querido, estaba haciéndole una oferta laboral al señor Dornez.

—Ya trabaja para mi ¿no?

—Bueno, ahora quiero que trabaje para mi.

— ¿Y para qué mierda quieres a un asesino, querida?

—Necesito un mayordomo, una dama no puede vivir aquí sin uno.

Arthur, aún con su expresión confusa sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Me están jodiendo?

—Ofrece mejores prestaciones labores — dijo Walter ofreciéndole a la mujer la taza de té, restándole importancia a la conversación. Ella la tomó, la inclinó hacia Arthur como si brindara con una copa de vino y se la llevó a los labios tomando un sorbo.

—Y diré que está perfectamente calificado.

Arthur miró a uno y otro.

—Ahora todos trabajamos para la señora Hellsing — dijo levantando las manos y saliendo de la habitación.

Walter se quedó quieto, mirando el perfil de la mujer que miraba con una sonrisa a Arthur salir.

¿La señora Hellsing? ¡Solo se había ausentado dos meses!

Se quedó callado, tan solo mirándola tomar una taza de té, y pensó, que si lo había convencido a un asesino que recién terminaba una misión frustrante de preparar una taza de té, esa mujer podía lograr lo que quisiera.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 9: Pasado de algún personaje._

 _Un 2x1, sobre Walter y la madre de Integra. Solo quería abordar el cómo un asesino profesional acabó como mayordomo, pero se coló otro personaje del que se sabe nada._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	8. Los perros de la Reina

**Los perros de la Reina**

—Seras, lleva esta caja, por favor.

La joven vampiresa tomó el asa jalando la pesada caja blindada. El muro de concreto en el que estaba empotrada cedió con un estruendo y arrancando también parte del recubrimiento de madera pronto se vio en sus manos como una maleta de mano.

La que fuera la oficina de sir Integra se hallaba en un ala completamente inutilizada de la mansión, y mientras los sobrevivientes a la incursión de los Valentine se encargaban de contabilizar los recursos, organizarlos, despejar la zona de cadáveres y escombros, mientras que sir Integra y Seras Victoria, se hacían cargo personalmente de ese lugar, en donde estaban los documentos más importantes, que daban forma a toda la organización así como los que acreditaban sus bienes financieros, que estaban seguros en el banco.

Seras se echó la caja sobre un hombro para poder tener una mano libre, llevando un paquete de papeles, mientras que su ama cargaba con tres juegos de maletines.

Caminaron juntas hasta el ala que habían habilitado, que hasta entonces eran habitaciones vacías, como ocurría en todas las mansiones con decenas de dormitorios, en las que solo vivían una o dos personas.

Los soldados y demás personas ocupaban las instalaciones subterráneas y, salvo por el salón de recepciones, en el que solían hacerse las reuniones tácticas, emulando el gran salón de un castillo, no se paseaban por la casa.

El nuevo despacho no recibía la luz del atardecer, era más oscuro y frío, aunque ahí no estaba aún impregnado el olor a tabaco.

Sir Integra movió un gran cuadro de un artista poco conocido en el que se podía ver a una mujer cortándole el cuello a un hombre. Recordaba en algo a la Judith de Caravaggio cuando hacía lo mismo con Holofernes, aunque la composición era tan diferente como lo eran todas las obras basadas en la misma escena. Detrás del cuadro se reveló una caja fuerte que empezó a manipular para abrir.

A Seras siempre le pareció fascinante cómo podía recordar tantas cosas, ella sabía de memoria el contenido de todos lo documentos que estaban mudando, así que el papel solo servía para comprobarlo. Dejó la caja que ella llevaba en el suelo y la abrió a la fuerza, empezando a pasarle las cosas, la mayoría libros antiguos, en uno de los cuáles distinguió en las pastas los mismos símbolos que estaban en los guantes de su maestro.

No quería preguntar, aunque tenía mucha curiosidad, su ama no estaba del mejor humor, aunque procuraba ser cordial como siempre. No podía culparla, después de la forma en la que fue tratada por la convención de los doce tras el incidente con los Valentine, solo una estúpida estaría felizmente redecorando una casa seriamente dañada.

Y ella no era estúpida.

—Lo siento— se apresuró a decir cuando dejó caer una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul.

Al impactar, la caja se abrio y un anillo rodó hasta los pies de sir Integra. Ella se inclinó para tomarlo entre sus manos, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Todos los perros pasamos por lo mismo— dijo quedamente.

Seras no lo entendió, así que no pudo evitar hacer un sonido interrogante, parecido a "¿un?", pero apenas entendible. Su ama le extendió el anillo y la vampiresa lo tomó con cuidado, mirando el escudo de armas que no era de Hellsing. El azul de su piedra resplandeció en sus ojos, fascinándola.

—A la corona le molesta tener que ensuciarse las manos, por eso inventaron a los mayordomos— le dijo, pero, aunque era un comentario hilarante, Seras no se sintió con valor para hacer nada más que una tenue sonrisa—, y a los perros también.

—Ese anillo, por varias generaciones perteneció al conde Phantomhive. Ellos actuaban al servicio de Su Majestad en todo lo que resultara demasiado incómodo para que Scotland Yard se inmiscuyera.

—¿Vampiros?

Sir Integra movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—No había vampiros en Inglaterra en ese entonces. Pero eso no significaba que fuese precisamente sencillo. Todos murieron jóvenes. Él último con el título, tenía trece años.

—¿Trece años? — repitió Seras.

—En este mundo, los errores se pagan caro ¿sabes?

Le extendió la mano y la chica le devolvió el anillo que puso de vuelta en la caja.

—Solo lo guardo para no olvidarlo. Que somos prescindibles. Somos perros.

Seras recordó que su maestro insistía mucho en poner a los "perros" como una categoría entre humanos y monstruos. Él se consideraba parte de los últimos, aunque muchos vampiros lo llamaban "perro" con insistencia despectiva.

—Yo no dejaré que la reemplacen— dijo la vampiresa. No tenía la intención de expresarlo, pero al escuchar el resoplido divertido de su ama, supo que lo había dicho en voz alta.

—No te preocupes de cosas innecesarias.

Fue turno de Seras para sonreír. Le decían eso a menudo.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 10: Crossover_

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso, Square Enix y Gekkan GFantasy (manga), Shinohara Toshiya, A-1 Pictures y Aniplex Funimation (anime)._

 _Desde hace un tiempo vengo planeando este cruce extraño con Kuroshitsuji, y aunque tengo un primer capítulo, los acontecimientos del manga (de Kuroshitsuji, por supuesto) me hacen querer esperar para ver si mis sospechas se confirman. Mientras tanto, les dejo este preámbulo._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	9. El taimado diablo

**El taimado diablo**

Integra me estafó, pagó para cubrirle el culo a un tipo que no lo necesita y matar vampiros, pero nunca dijo nada sobre bichos infecciosos.

A propósito de eso, tuve una pesadilla. Logro llevar a mignonette a mi cama, pero antes de quitarle la ropa, se convierte en uno de esos monstruos y me persigue por la habitación que, extrañamente, no tiene puertas.

Debo hacer que beba sangre, la mía de ser necesario, porque el mayordomo hablaba muy en serio cuando me advirtió de no jugar al valiente con una novicia. Y uno no puede vivir solo haciéndose pajas.

* * *

 _Fic No. 13: Drabble en primera persona de estilo un día en la vida de…_

 _Súmenlo con el reto 8 y saquen conclusiones._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	10. Sir Hellsing

**Sir Hellsing**

—¿Nerviosa?— preguntó el inspector jefe sin mirarla, solo sospechándolo por lo inquieta que estaba.

Seras Victoria esbozó una sonrisa tímida, lo que sirvió para que el viejo hombre riera al haber descubierto que tenía la razón.

—Tu padre estaría orgulloso.

Quedaron en silencio ante ese comentario, Seras no hablaba de su familia, aunque muchos de los oficiales de la policía metropolitana habían conocido a su padre, incluso trabajaron juntos en algún caso. No obstante, y aunque muchos se metían con ella por ser la novata, ninguno llegaba tan lejos como para mencionar la masacre de la que fue superviviente.

—¿Realmente cree eso? — preguntó ella luego de un rato.

El inspector jefe sacudió el diario que estaba leyendo, mirándola de soslayo. Se le antojó como una niña, de las que son altas y desarrolladas para su edad, pero niñas al fin y al cabo, con las manos debajo de sus muslos mientras balanceaba las piernas en la silla que era anormalmente alta.

—Honestamente, creo que no.

Seras lo miró con la expresión confundida.

—No tienes idea de cuántas veces lo escuché decir "esta es la última, me voy a retirar, mi esposa y mi hija no merecen esta vida".

La joven suspiró. Ya se imaginaba eso ¿quién estaría feliz de que su única hija siguiera los pasos que a él le llevaron a una muerte horrible? Subiendo de escalón, incluso, ella no se quedaría en la policía metropolitana de Londres.

Una voz monótona anunció la salida del vuelo que estaban esperando. Seras se puso de pie en un salto, aunque debió esperar a que el hombre se levantara parsimoniosamente, doblando su diario bajo el brazo y arreglándose el traje. Caminaron juntos y en silencio hasta donde el protocolo de seguridad lo permitió, entonces se despidieron. Tras apenas un par de años sirviendo en la Policía metropolitana de Londres, Seras Victoria había conseguido una plaza en la INTERPOL.

Era un vuelo corto, pudo haber hecho el viaje en autobús o tren, pero el boleto de primera clase había sido un regalo de despedida de parte de sus compañeros, aquellos que normalmente la fastidiaban pero que, al final, resultaron ser buenos tipos.

Una vez que hubo llegado a su destino, vio su nombre en una placa y acudió al encuentro de hombre de traje oscuro y semblante amargo que apenas devolvió el saludo.

—Sir Irons se disculpa por no permitirle un adecuado arribo, pero es necesario que entre en funciones inmediatamente.

Inconscientemente, miró su ropa: una falda corta color caqui con chaqueta negra y botas a la rodilla. No le pareció apropiado para su primer día de trabajo, aunque ella esperaba poder establecerse primero en el departamento que le habían facilitado y después presentarse ante su superior.

Sin poder objetar nada, se dejó conducir hasta un enorme edificio, antiguo y solemne, que solo pudo acentuar el sentimiento de lo inapropiado de su vestuario.

El hombre, hasta entonces solo identificado como mayordomo de Sir Irons, le llevó hasta un despacho en la segunda planta que tenía su propia antesala.

—Un momento, la anuncio.

Y diciendo eso, abrió la puerta haciendo precisamente lo que dijo, para después girarse hacia ella e indicarle que pasara.

Sir Hugh Irons, que era la persona ante la que tenía que reportarse según su orden de asignación, era un hombre mayor, con una expresión aún más amarga que la de su mayordomo, pero una presencia más señorial. Además, no estaba solo, le acompañaba otro caballero, menos distinguido en su porte y facciones regordetas, pero por su arreglo general, sospechó que se trataba de alguien importante.

—Bienvenida, señorita Victoria.

Seras saludó con toda la formalidad que un oficial podía aprender en la academia y su tiempo de servicio en el cuerpo. Se presentó como una cortesía ya que, obviamente, aquel hombre había leído a detalle cada documento en el que estuviera mencionada.

—Lamento la falta de protocolo, pero esto es lo que se acostumbra cuando alguien es asignado bajo mi mando. No me gustan las frivolidades, y menos aún darle vueltas al asunto. Usted ha sido elegida de entre noventa aspirantes para ocupar este puesto, por lo que en breve se percatará de que las funciones que se realizan en esta unidad no son regulares, por decirlo de alguna manera. Sin embargo, espero que su desempeño no se vea afectado por esa irregularidad.

—No señor— se apresuró a responder.

—Pero si aún no le informo de sus funciones.

—Usted ha dicho que he sido elegida de entre otros— agregó —, lo que significa que ha considerado que tengo las habilidades necesarias para desempeñarme bien, así que no veo cómo es que podría no hacerlo.

Sir Irons asintió.

—El departamento anunciado en su asignación es un apartado postal en el que recibirá su correspondencia, no lo habitará. Charles le llevará a la habitación que hemos preparado para usted, le hará entrega de su uniforme y su equipo reglamentario. Puede retirarse.

Así lo hizo, por lo que los dos caballeros quedaron de nuevo a solas.

—¿Qué opinas, Penwood? — preguntó Sir Irons a su acompañante.

—Es demasiado joven— respondió el otro limpiándose con su pañuelo una fina capa de sudor en la frente.

—Si es la mitad de integra de lo que dicen sus recomendaciones, será la mejor candidata para ser nuestros ojos y oídos en la mansión Hellsing.

Sir Penwood resopló.

—Alguien tiene que decirnos qué planea el idiota de Richard, si pretende despertar al monstruo y con qué propósito— agregó Sir Irons —, y no será Walter quien lo haga ¿En dónde estaba él la noche que asesinaron a Integra?

El otro hombre asintió mansamente. Con esa razón, no se podía discutir.

—Así se hará entonces.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No.12: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?_

 _Si Richard no hubiera fallado su cometido._

 _Realmente no desprecio tanto a Integra como para desear su muerte, todos sabemos que, sin ella, no habría historia tal como la conocemos y esto es lo que quise trabajar. Sin embargo, me queda la sensación de que esto podría ser una historia larga._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	11. Integrum

**Integrum**

— ¿Quién eligió mi nombre?

La pregunta surgió en cuanto Walter le entregó un sobre rosa.

—Yo— respondió —¿Le desagrada?

Se trataba una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una compañera del colegio dirigida a "Fair", que era como la llamaban porque a nadie le gustaba su primer nombre. Decían que era horrible para una chica.

—Significa…

—Sé lo que significa— interrumpió.

Ella y Walter estaban solos en esa enorme casa; su padre y tío estaban fuera junto con los soldados. Algún día la llevarían con ellos.

—Gracias— dijo mientras rompía el sobre —. Eso es lo único que necesito.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 13 : Drabble del personaje que MENOS te guste_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	12. Hellhound Co

**Hellhound Co.**

—Señor— llamó la joven Seras Victoria—, la señorita Hellsing está aquí.

Ella le vio suspirar, con el gesto resignado de cualquiera que tiene que lidiar con una insidiosa reportera, pero no iba a escapar ni poner excusas, la iba a recibir como había hecho desde que empezara el escándalo de la militancia del ex subdirector de la compañía a una facción neo nazi.

Seras entró primero y anunció, de nuevo, a Integra Hellsing, del _Hellsing News_ , dolor de cabeza de cualquier empresario, novato o veterano, desde hacía tres generaciones. De hecho, cualquiera con conocimiento del tema, sabía perfectamente que la ruina de su familia se debía a Abraham Van Helsing, quien publicara en primera plana de su crecientemente popular diario, que el Conde era responsable del asesinato de una joven de buena familia.

No hubo juicio, juez ni jurado, pero la sentencia lo había llevado a la familia al exilio a una aún entonces casi rural Whitby.

—Buenas tardes, Alucard— dijo Integra dejando su abrigo en una de las sillas junto con su maletín.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Hellsing—respondió con el tono sarcástico que lo caracterizaba. Ella lo notó, pero prefirió ignorarlo, como hacía siempre que se encontraban.

—¿Estás de humor para una charla productiva? — preguntó.

—¿Te refieres a que si voy a darte detalles legales sobre el juicio de Walter?

—Eso sería productivo.

—El señor Dornez, anteriormente subdirector de Hellhound Co., se enfrenta a cargos por una supuesta afiliación a una facción neo nazi.

—¿Supuestamente?— preguntó mordazmente Integra.

—Supuestamente—repitió.

Su padre había aceptado la desgracia, dejándose llevar sin poner resistencia, pero él no, él había luchado y sobrevivido para levantar su propia compañía que creció a pasos agigantados, por lo que no le sorprendió encontrarse una tarde con una jovencita en la recepción, que deseaba una entrevista para su primer artículo.

Esa fue la primera vez que le vio. Necia y decidida, se había convertido en una constante en su vida, aunque con más frecuencia desde lo de Walter.

—¡Por favor! — exclamó sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsa, encendiéndolo sin preguntar si podía—¡Dame algo mejor que esa basura ensayada para la rueda de prensa! — ella hacía lo que quería y cuando quería.

—No te incumbe…

—¡La verdad! —interrumpió Integra señalándolo con el dedo índice —¡La verdad tiene que salir a la luz!

Enseguida abrió su maletín y sacó un montón de papeles que arrojó al escritorio. Él los miró apenas inclinándose al frente.

—¿Acaso es una casualidad que todos los reportes de actividad neo nazi son en las mismas que Hellhound Co. tiene filiales?

—Esta compañía no tiene relación alguna con esa facción, y las actividades adjudicadas a Walter, de comprobarse, son responsabilidad de él y de nadie más.

Integra resopló con el cigarrillo entre los labios dejando salir el humo. Apretó los puños y dio un par de vueltas frente al escritorio.

—¡Maldición! — se quejó —¿No entiendes que quiero ayudarte?

Alucard entornó los ojos manteniendo el silencio que había elegido tras su última declaración y eso no hizo otra cosa más que irritar más a la de por sí, poco paciente mujer que acabó por tomar sus cosas y salir del lugar.

Una vez en su auto, sintió la necesidad de encender otro cigarrillo, y así lo hizo.

Intentó acomodar las fotografías y los documentos que había recogido desordenadamente, no pudiendo evitar mirarlos detenidamente. Esa era la gran historia por la que un reportero podría esperar media vida y dedicarle la otra mitad a investigarla para publicarla y ganar el Pulitzer.

A ella no le importaba el Pulitzer, le importaba la verdad y saber que ella la había encontrado.

Hasta hacía unos años, la idea de las facciones neo nazis era risible, propio de paranoicos teóricos de la conspiración, pero con la tecnología y el resiente descubrimiento de las cuentas bancarias en paraísos fiscales gracias a un informático ocioso, algo empezó a tomar forma, algo que ella vio con horror mientras que Walter C. Dornez era acusado de neo nazi y que aparentemente Alucard se negaba a aceptar.

A menos que estuviese coludido con él.

Ese último pensamiento la molestó aún más.

Arrojó todo al asiento contiguo recargándose en el asiento, halando una bocanada del cigarrillo.

Recordaba cuando lo conoció. Su padre, en la cima de los medios de comunicación impresos, sin nada más que hacer, habiendo escuchado entre rumores un nombre vagamente conocido, la había enviado a presentarse ante aquél hombre, con la única encomienda de no dejarle olvidar lo que habían hecho con su abuelo y dejar en claro que podrían hacerlo de nuevo si no se ceñía a las reglas.

Por supuesto que ella no pasó el mensaje. Desde el momento en que le vio cruzar la puerta, tuvo la certeza de que no se podría derrumbar a un hombre como él con tanta facilidad con una noticia de dudosa veracidad.

No obstante, esto que sucedía con Walter y los neo nazis era un asunto aparte, y sin estar segura del porqué, no quería verlo hundido por eso.

El cigarrillo se acabó. Estaba por encender otro cuando alguien tocó la ventanilla del coche, se giró levemente, pero sin darle oportunidad para nada más, lo último que vio fue el fogonazo que hizo añicos el cristal.

Alucard resopló mientras el timbre anunciaba que había llegado al sótano. Estaba seguro de alcanzar a Integra, sino ahí, en su departamento, que no estaba realmente lejos.

Luego de pensarlo por unos instantes, había decidido que lo mejor era hablar con ella, hacerle comprender que se estaba metiendo en algo que él no tenía intenciones de resolver mediante juzgados, aún tenía su fiel _Jackal_ para ajustar cuentas, por lo que era mejor que se mantuviera al margen.

Le extrañó que las luces titilaran, que la mayoría estuvieran apagadas. Caminó despacio, tanteando la culata del arma en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Lo que vio le heló la sangre, corrió hasta el auto abriendo la puerta. El cuerpo inerte de Integra cayó en sus brazos, manchando con su sangre sus ropas, manos y cara.

Reaccionó con el grito de alguien, un chico de largo pelo rubio y ojos azules con anteojos.

—¡Asesino! — gritó, y otro muchacho moreno le hizo coro.

Apretó tanto los dientes que parecieron chirriar, sin pensárselo, sacó la pistola y disparó dos veces.

Dejó el cuerpo de la chica en el asiento, reacio a aceptar la masa sanguinolenta en que se había convertido su cabeza, y tomando el maletín que antes ella le mostrara, decidió dejar todo atrás, el orgullo y la tragedia de la familia, la soberbia de su éxito personal.

Iba a buscar la verdad, pero no con la sutileza de Integra.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Fic No. 14: AU que contenga la muerte de un personaje importante_

 _¡Lo logré! ¡Terminé! ¡No me la creo! Casi un mes después de la fecha original, pero dentro de la prórroga._

 _Me ha gustado bastante este reto, ha sido de lo más productivo, así que ya veré si me anoto para algo más._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
